Trust is not the answer
by vampire-princess99
Summary: Bella lives life as best as she can with an abusive alcoholic father just wishing something would come her way...maybe she finally feels hope when she meets edward cullen.. please read storey,its better than summary
1. Chapter 1

_**flashback:(This wasnt the first time i was walking the streets of seattle before the daylight hours but it was sure to be the first night i was to lost in time to relise how much i had really fucked up)**_

_**This wasnt the first time i stood behind this same red curtain listening to the late overgrown crowd pollute the room just on the otherside**_

_**but it was definally the first time i had ever been nervious about my late nights show.**_

_**i counted backwards from ten trying to relax myself and thought this thou as i had everything set into a three step rountine.**_

_**dance,**_

_**collect the money,**_

_**and call it a night.**_

_**simple.**_

_**But as the wall made of thick red curtain split in half and the crowd came into view,i walked out to strut my stuff and finish the job i had started but as much as i tryed so hard to block them out,just ignore all the faces,all the whisling and voices of excitement,to get the money and go home and forget everything about tonight.**_

_**Tonight it wasnt working,my mind just wouldnt block them out.**_

_**Stage freight wasnt something i was use to,maybe when i was younger but not with this,not the only thing that let me escape the real world.**_

_**I paniked and the music faded into the back of my head and the room full of men was all i could notice,there glassy drunk eyes as they watched my body move,there cheesy smiles as they thought of what they wanted to do to me,i stopped dead in my tracks halfway through my dance rountine.**_

_**many cheered me on but i had forgot the steps.**_

_**the musics beat.**_

_**i had even forgot the money.**_

_**In my hurry to escape and hide my failure.i ran off stage and into the back room,grabbing my clothes in a hurry and throwing them over my short outfit before making my way out the back emergency exit and into the side alley.**_

_**My boss came out minutes later with a stern expression on hes face.**_

_**"what the fuck happened?" he yelled at me.**_

_**"im sorry,i choked"**_

_**"you choked,i give you half an hour each weekend and you choke"**_

_**"it wont happen again"**_

_**"your right it wont,im letting you go"**_

_**"no jerry please,i need this job"**_

_**"im sick of giving you another chance,i can only just deal with you being late i dont need you fucking up the whole night"**_

_**"please jerry"**_

_**"your fired,ill find a new girl first thing in the morning,go home swan"**_

_**i watched as he walked back inside and had the urge to simply drop onto the ground and cry it away but my emotions changed like they were use to doing to keep my on my feet and a wash of annocance flooded my body**_

_**i had fucked up and badly**_

_**i had to find another way to pay my rent for my shitty apartment**_

_**arr...fuck,another sleepless night in my apartment was something i wasnt looking forward to,especially going back to it early on a friday night.**_

_**I zipped up my jacket and made my way to the main street**_

_**"fucking arsehole" i muttered**_

_**"dont get yourself down it happens to alot of people" a tall guy said to me as i walked passed him,he had obvisiously seen my show.**_

_**"but not everyone gets fired from it" i said back as i watched the footpath escape under my cheap highheels.**_

_**i walked down the wet footpath of seattle as the rain poured down,this just wasnt my night.**_

_**"holly" someone yelled out my stage name hoping id turn around,maybe if i ignore them they would think it wasnt me.**_

_**i could hear there foot steps behind me getting closer as they ran upto me**_

_**"holly" they repeated slightly out of breath**_

_**"what?" i turned around quickly to notice the same guy standing just meters away from me**_

_**"im sorry that you got fired" he said apologetically**_

_**"why? its not your fault"**_

_**"i know but i just wanted to take away some of the pressure you have off your hands"**_

_**"i dont even know you,so please dont try and help"**_

_**"oh im sorry,im edward cullen and your are?" he said extending his hand**_

_**"bella" i shook his hand**_

_**"bella its cute for someone like you"**_

_**"what do you mean someone like me?" i accoused**_

_**"dont get me wrong,i didnt mean anything by it"**_

_**"so then what did you mean?"**_

_**"its a beautiful name,it suits you"**_

_**"ok,well Mr Cullen..."**_

_**"call me edward" he insisted**_

_**"edward" i liked how that sounded "im leaving" i continued.**_

_**"where are you going?"**_

_**"home"**_

_**"well let me drive you"**_

_**"no thank you,im fine to catch the subway"**_

_**"there to dangerious,just let me give you a lift"**_

_**i thought about it slowly and agreed.**_

_**"ok fine" i said with a sigh how bad could this get**_

_**As we walked towards the carpark i thought about how much time it would take off sitting in my apartment which was a good thing.**_

_**The drive was peaceful and the radio played quietly in the background,i starred out the window and watched as the rain covered everything it could touch.**_

_**i could feel the heater warming my legs keeping me warm and comfortable.**_

_**there wasnt an awkward silence between us it was just peaceful,we hardly spoke besides giving him directions to my place.**_

_**This all reminded me of when i was younger when my father use to take me on his protrolling shifts.**_

_**I hadnt seen charlie for a couple days now,i was avoiding him and i thought i was doing a really good job,i would leave home and head to seattle and stay at my appartment hoping he would never find me,but i always had to return home,evantually.**_

_**Maybe even sooner than i wanted to seeing how i had just lost the one job that pays my rent.**_

_**"turn left,here" i said softley,remembering i was giving directions.**_

_** When we arrived at the front of my building,i grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door.**_

_**"thank you edward" i said looking back at him**_

_**"can i walk you to ur door?" he asked quietly looking over to me.**_

_**i was about to say no but i noticed the same group of guys that always harrassed me standing outside my building.**_

_**"ok" i sighed like i didnt really want him to but i was glad he offered.**_

_**we got out of his car and headed inside the building.**_

_**The elevator seemed to take longer to get to my floor or maybe it was because i was usually distracted as i zoned out my normal friday night activity.**_

_**i definally seemed distracted but it was only when i looked over to edward which i seemed to do alot.**_

_**finally we reached my floor and we headed down the hallway,i pulled my key out of my pocket as we reached 207.**_

_**Finally i was home.**_

_**i unlocked the door and turned to face edward.**_

_**"thank you for helping me get home" i said looking down at my hands**_

_**"im glad you let me take you home bella" he smiled and walked away,**_

_**i turned on the light but nothing happened,my electricity had beeen cut off...once again.**_

_**i closed the door,locking it serculy with new newly installed four dead bolts and headed to my room,i opened the blind to let the street lights bright up my room alittle and gazed down out to the empty street below,edward car was already gone,i sighed loudly and sat on the floor under the window curling my legs towards my chest and decided to wait for the sunrise.**_

_**BUT THAT WAS FOUR DAYS AGO...**_

_**"we should definally go this weekend" jessica suggested**_

_**"well i think we should,what do you think bella?" mike asked**_

_**"huh?" i replyed only just coming back to reality with the sound of my name.**_

_**"the movies this weekend?"mike replyed with a smile.**_

_**"arr...yer sure" i said quietly.**_

_**Yes,you guessed it im still in school,the most boring 5 days of the week but ive had worst much worst,because besides my little shabby apartment in seattle.**_

_**School was my 9 hour a day escape from my real problem,my father.**_

_**My mother ditched me with him when i was 12 to live with her new husband which apparently didnt like me either and my mother choose her so called love of her life over her own daughter,so i got dumped in the middle of washinton d.c in a little place called forbes and that was the day i said goodbye to the sun and hello to my own personal nightmare,my father charlie never wanted me and honestly he still doesnt,since the day i turned up ive been beaten up on a daily basis,i never use to tell anyone and cry it away i guess thats why i dont care about anything now because nothing ever gets better,jessica is my closest friend her parents want to adopt me but no one could prove my father was hurting me besides the bruises but everyone took that as i was clumsy which i was but that wasnt the point,i had a abusive father and everybody looked it over well besides jess anyway.**_

_**The school bell rung and pulled me out of my daydreaming and i packed up my books and Jessica and i said goodbye and headed out of school to my car to go home.**_

_**Once we reached my house we went inside but charlie didnt seem to be home,i smiled alittle at the thought of some saftey in myown home and we headed upstairs to my room.**_

_**"he totally likes you" i teased**_

_**"no he doesnt" jess argued throwing a pillow at me**_

_**"jessica trust me,mike likes you"**_

_**she smiled shy;y and then the front door opened downstairs,i looked at the clock 4:00pm.**_

_**It was time to go.**_

_**"come on jess,time for the gym" i said getting off the bed and picking up my already packed bag throwing over my shoulder.**_

_**"ok" she agreed**_

_**We headed downstairs and towards the door but before i could escape i heard my name.**_

_**"isabella?"**_

_**"yes dad?" i stopped**_

_**"where are you going?"charlie asked as he came into the hallway**_

_**"arr" away from you.**_

_**"well?" he asked inpatiently.**_

_**"jessica and i are going to the gym" i said honestly**_

_**"when will you be home?"**_

_**"jessica said it was okay that i stayed at her house tonight"**_

_**"when were you going to tell me?" he asked crossing his arms**_

_**"well i have homework due and jessica said she would help me"**_

_**"jessica,does your parents know?"**_

_**"yes Mr Swan" jess answered with a smile.**_

_**"ok,well you two have fun" he smiled back and we left quickily shutting the door behind us and headed to my car.**_

_**"i swear he wasnt going to let you leave" jessica said when we were safe inside the car**_

_**"i know"**_

_**"you have to get out of here,bella" she said quietly**_

_**"i know" i sighed and pulled out of the driveway.**_

_**It was just getting dark in seattle when mike rang us to meet at the coffee shop .**_

_**we changed our clothes and headed from the gym to meet mike,he met us out the front and we walked inside taking a seat at the far end of the cafe'.**_

_**"what would you like?" the waiter asked.**_

_**we quickily ordered three hot coffees and she left.**_

_**"so what did u girls get upto?" mike asked.**_

_**"we went to the gym and that was about it" jessica answered as i blocked them out.**_

_**i did that occassionally,i tryed to think of anything that would get my mind out of reality,away from the boring life i lived daily.**_

_**Thats when Edward came into my head,the goregious guy that helped me get safely to my place,**_

_**i had never taken a lift off someone i didnt know before but thats just what i wanted at the time because my life didnt seem like it could get any worst,my worst situation would of might been,he took me hostage,raped me and killed me and i honestly couldnt find anything worng with that,call me messed up but he just didnt seem like that kind of guy,i guess first impressions are everything.**_

_**"so mike,what are you doing in seattle?" i asked**_

_**"well as school commity we need a theme for our show"**_

_**"show?"**_

_**"yes bella,our end of year show,every big university is going to be there to hand out scollerships to the winning students"**_

_**"oh" i sighed**_

_**"dont you pay attention in drama?" jess asked.**_

_**"i guess i pay more attention to not falling on my face" i smiled**_

_**"anyway,so i need ideas"**_

_**"you'll think of something in time" jess incouraged him.**_

_**It was late when jessica and i headed back to forbes,her house is only a couple minutes away from mine never far enough away from charlie but being there made me not worry about anything else.**_

_**i got bored and tryed to get jess to come out with me**_

_**"bella no"**_

_**"please jess"**_

_**"if we caught my parents will kill me"**_

_**"and mine wont,please we'll sneak in and no one will know we were there"**_

_**"i dont know..."**_

_**"please jess take a risk every once in a while"**_

_**"fine..but your taking the blame"**_

_**"of corse"**_

_**we climbed out her window and started walking down the street.**_

_**"where are we going?"**_

_**"to seattle,theres never any parties here and if there was its monday and they always get broken up"**_

_**"seattle we cant walk there"**_

_**"dont worry,were not going to walk there" we climbed threw a broken fence and onto the main highway.**_

_**"what are you planning to hitch hike"**_

_**"not exactly.."**_

_**"bella.."**_

_**"i called up a friend and he said he would drive us there"**_

_**"a friend?"**_

**"yes jessica a friend,dont worry ive known him since ive been here"**

**just like i thought he's truck was right on time,he pulled over and we got in.**

**"hey bella"**

**"hey jacob,oh..jacob jess,jess jacob"**

**"hi" he smiled at jess.**

**"hey" she replyed**

**"so bella,why are you wanting to go to seattle at this time?"**

**"for a party"**

**"bella,your 17,what would charlie say?"**

**"he doesnt know and he wont find out"**

**jacob had alot of respect for my father for his father was charlies best friend,but jacob never saw that bad side of him like i did and i could never tell jake it would hurt him,so i choose not to.**

**jake dropped us off in seattle and we headed down the side alley to the back door of the Starlight Nightclub.**


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2:_

_**Edward's Point Of Veiw:**_

_I woke up to my over rated beeping alarm and a hangover,i layed in bed for ten minutes before dragging my arse to the shower to help sober me up._

_35 minutes had passed and i was dressed neatly and down four blocks at starbucks getting a greasy burger before heading to work,i got in the back of the car._

_"to work please" i sighed._

_"right away"_

_i walked through the doors of my business and into the elevator,i was glad to get the vacant one as i liked to have some peace to think,i pressed the button and watched as the numbers slowly counted up,to my disapointment the elevator stopped on the 15th floor._

_"morning sir" kate sais as she enteered the elevator._

_i swore someone told her when i arrived to work because every morning we'd have the same non-interesting conversation_

_"morning" i said sipping on my coffee_

_"how is everything?"_

_"fine" i hated talking when i just wanted my headache to ease_

_"how was the promotion party for jasper?"_

_"alright"_

_final-fucking-ly the elevator stopped on the 23th floor and i got out,walking passed all my co-workers as they moved aside and through the doors into my own personal enviroment._

_"you have a call on line-1 sir" claire said sitting at the reception desk_

_"thank you claire" i smiled and head into my office._

_i sat in my chair and layed my head on the desk trying to ease the throbbing in my head when jasper came in._

_"Edward the promotion party was a hit" he said all excited_

_"thanks" i mumbled_

_"got alittle drunk i see" i could hear the smile in his words_

_i groaned a small yes._

_why wont anyone leave me alone?_

_"alice will be here at 9:00am"_

_"ok" i sat up and leaned back in my chair sipping my coffee_

_"she has a new clothes line she wants to run by you"_

_"like always" i smiled._

_"yes"_

_"please leave me for alittle while jasper"_

_"sure" his smile was alittle disapointed but he left_

_jasper had a crush on my sister we all knew that but he was a close friend to me even when we worked in the same business,he was more into printing for our magazine than i was,yes i was the boss,the guy that said yes to everything nothing worked right without me._

_i looked down and noticed that the red light on line-1 was still flashing i had almost forgot about the person on hold._

_"edward cullen" i answered_

_"edward its kelly,i know ur busy and everything"_

_"get on with it.." i sighed_

_"our photographer quit"_

_"what do you mean he quit?"_

_"he quit,he didnt want to work for us anymore,we have no one to shoot our photoshoot"_

_"so what now?"_

_"we need a new photographer otherwise this months mag wont be published"_

_"dont panic,ill find you a new photographer" i said as alice walked in the door with a smile on her face like always._

_"but edward..."_

_"dont worry ill handle it,i have to go my 9:00 appointment has arrived" and i hung up._

_"edward" alice hugged me tightly_

_"alice..the suit"_

_"sorry" she loosened her grip a bit._

_she noticed the coffee in my hand and frowned._

_"what?"_

_"your suppose to drink juice not coffee"_

_i have a hangover and im tired,coffee helps"_

_she took it out of my hand._

_"no edward,i will not let you drink this stuff especially when its from starbucks" and she threw it in the bin_

_i sighed and decided to ask what she wanted and made a memo in my head to get a another coffee as soon as she left. _

_"im always happy to see my sister,what can i do for you?"_

_"i have a new design" she smiled_

_"can i see it?"_

_"no" she frowded_

_"then why show up at 9am just to tell me i cant see it?"_

_"its a suprise,i want this months models wearing it"_

_"i might have a problem there..." i said slowly_

_"what is it?"_

_"my photographer quit this morning"_

_"im sure it wont be hard to get another by then"_

_"alice,we cant just hire any photographer theres to many under cover aggents doing photoshoots now" i said getting up._

_"really?" she said sitting in my chair._

_"yes really and you know no one see's the models pictures until there on the cover of our maginzine"_

_"that i do,but where are you going to find a photographer before friday?"_

_"i dont know,we'll just have to see what happens"_

_"of enough of business,how was the party?"_

_"it was great thank you"_

_"and jasper?"_

_"he liked it to,you organise things so well my little sister"_

_"thats good to hear,well i have to go" she hugged me and than left._

_i sat back down in my chair and looked out the window at all the people down below._

_Before i forgot i rang my receptionist to get another coffee._

_Today was going to be a long i wish i could have just called in sick and have the days and sleep my throbing headache away just like every normal guy,even if that meant i was unemployed and just wasted what money i had on alcohol and cheap hook ups,then i changed my mind that instant id never settle with a cheap hook up,never paying for what pleasure i got,every girl liked a wealthy business man,yes just in case you were wondering i didnt waste time with girls often i was to busy making sure everything was perfect,everything according to plan,i was certain alot of newspapers would love to see my bad side,to get arrested or caught paying a postitute for sex or something like honestly that wasnt me my image meant everything to me,my job and my family._

_I hardly ever got lost in my own thoughts as i was hardly alone while i was at work and that bothered me,i walked out to my reception desk to see why i had time to think about personal life in my work environment._

_"is everything okay?" i asked confussed._

_"of corse Mr. Cullen" she smiled sweetly taking her eyes off the computer screen to look at me._

_"so then how come my phone isnt ringing and theres no one lining up at my door to see me?"_

_"i forwarded all your calls to ur vise manager and all ur meetings as well,you seem really tired,maybe you should have the day off,i really think u deserve it you have been over working yourself"_

_i was speechless,was she really saying i had free time? this was crazy._

_"so what am i suppose to do while all my business is getting taken care of for me?"_

_"i suggest you go home and get some rest Mr. Cullen" she smiled_

_"umm.."yes i was definally speechless that i was not needed today,i know i wanted the day off but i didnt ask,before i started believing i was crazy and demanded to be important again,i thanked her warmly and left picking up my coffee on the way out._

_The streets in seattle were so busy,people pushing roughly and rushing past eachother to get to work on time,i got into my private car and asked to go home._

_i thanked my driver and went inside my home,throwing my keys on the table and crashed on my bed out of exhaustion._

_Hours had passed quickily and i fairly shocked when i woke up at 6pm._

_I got dressed and rang Jasper on my way out the door,I jumped in my black Volvo and headed towards the starlight nightclub to meet up with jasper._


End file.
